


The second chance pt 1/2

by GallifreyanGod



Series: The Second Chance [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, after season 3, drunk deducing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanGod/pseuds/GallifreyanGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's plane turns back for landing and John Watson gets his final chance to tell Sherlock how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”The East Wind is coming, it is coming to get you”. As Moriarty’s face was broadcast on every screen in Great Britain, the plane that was supposed to take Sherlock far, far away, was now turning back, only after a few minutes in the air. As he saw the plane turn around, going in for landing, he understood. John tightened his grasp on Mary’s hand before letting it go. His pulse racing, his hands clenching as the plane came to a stop. The game is on. 

He caught a quick glimpse of Sherlock, entering Mycroft’s car. He took Mary’s hand once again, his heart beating hard, as they started walking to the their car, taking them home.

\- ”That was quick” Sherlock said quietly to Mycroft.  
\- ”Well, apparently you’re needed. We’ve got a mystery to solve”.  
Sherlock looked up to Mycroft who was smiling his regular smile, somewhat happy but mostly intrigued over the situation. The car ride back to Baker Street was as quiet as the one between John and Mary. 

John parked right outside his and Mary’s house. John went out first to help his pregnant wife get out of the car; he helped her to the door, unlocked it and walked her in. John couldn’t move further than the hallway; he felt an urge to just get away, this was too much.  
\- ”I have to go”.  
\- ”I know”. Mary said.  
John held the keys in his hands, looking at them, the key to their home, a key to their car and then the key to Baker Street. He looked up, looked Mary in the eyes, then turned around and walked out. Just a few seconds after the door was closed, Mary heard a car, their car, drive away fast. 

With a tight grip on the steering wheel, John drove as fast as he could through the London traffic. 

Mycroft’s car left Sherlock at Baker Street. He went to open the door, but just before he reached it, Mrs Hudson ran out and started hugging Sherlock in a tight grip.  
\- ”Hudders!” Sherlock said in a slightly irritated voice.  
\- ”Sherlock, what happened, weren’t you supposed to go somewhere?” Mrs Hudson asked in a questioning voice.  
\- ”Apparently not, London needs me, ’here be dragons!’” Sherlock said with a discrete, but stiff smile on his lips.  
\- “Oh dear” Mrs Hudson mumbled. 

He released himself from Mrs Hudson’s grasp and went upstairs. It ached in his heart, the room felt emptier than ever. He kept his eyes on John’s chair for a short moment. Sherlock went to the sofa, sitting down, burying his face in his hands, and remembering the conversation earlier on with John, just before he went on the plane. The words he never dared to speak, the confused face from Watson and the feeling of never getting anywhere. There was no point in not caring anymore, no point of keeping up the facade of being a sociopath. Tears started to run down Sherlock’s face, into his hands, until they where all wet. 

John turned of the engine. Leaning back on the drivers seat, starring out into nothing, collecting the courage to do what he should have done a long time ago, and what he should've said for more than half an hour ago, when he had his chance. For there never is a perfect time for anything, even though he failed on the moment that almost was. 

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and got out of the car, closing the door carefully and then locking it. He had parked a couple of blocks away from Baker Street, about 4 minutes of walking. But John Watson couldn't let the time tick on by; he had to do this right away. The walk slowly turned into a jog, and then into a run. He stopped at the corner of Baker Street, catching his breath, seeing Mrs Hudson going out. She didn't lock the door. Good. That meant Sherlock was home. He walked slowly up to the door, seeing the knocker was off. That meant Mycroft wasn't with him either. 

Thousand of thoughts ran trough Sherlock’s head; he couldn't seem to get a grip of any of them. The thoughts went like whirlwinds, his mind all crowded. What was the point of being smart if he couldn’t even use his mind when he needed it the most? He took a long and deep breath trying to calm himself down. Putting his hands together, his fingers against his lips, who where all wet from the tears that kept pouring down his cheeks. A sound came from the door downstairs, and footsteps headed for the stairs. Sherlock quickly wiped the tears of his face with the back of his hands. 

\- "Hudders! Don't come up, I'm doing an experiment!” Sherlock yelled as the footsteps hesitated mid-stair. Sherlock got a bit stressed; he didn't want to show Mrs Hudson he had been crying. That's not exactly what a sociopath would do. It was quiet for a moment, and then he realized the footsteps weren't his landlady's. The footsteps continued upstairs until he heard the door handle go down and the door crack open. It was john. 

\- "Sherlock, dear God, have you been crying? John asked with uncertainty and worry in his voice.  
\- "Err…" Sherlock’s voice failed him. No smart answer this time. "Yes. I am sorry John".  
\- "Sorry for what?" The question hung in the air for a long while before Sherlock answered. 

John entered the room, and closed the door behind him. He slowly paced around the room, until he took a deep breath, and sat down in the sofa next to Sherlock. With his eyes fixed on Sherlock, he started contemplating what to say, and to say it right this time. Sherlock couldn’t bear to look at John, not yet. Sherlock’s feet were steady on the ground, but he kept his, almost shaking fingers against his lips. John turned in the sofa, to face Sherlock. 

\- “Sherlock, there is something I have to say to you.”  
\- “Don’t.”  
\- “What, why?” John asked a bit of guard.  
\- “Don’t tell me what I do not want to hear.”  
\- “I have to, please, I need to say this… Sherlock, you are the most important person in my life. And don’t even thing about interrupting me this time!”  
Sherlock finally looked at him, a bit annoyed, but let him continue.  
\- “Sherlock. You killed a man because of me. For me. I’m not stupid, you know. The same way I killed the taxi driver for you. You are the most important person in my life, my whole life. Sherlock, you keep me right.”

This time it was Sherlock that was taken of guard. John had just used the words he used for John at his wedding, when he, as subtly as he could, tried to explain the love he felt for John. 

\- “You mean…?” Sherlock asked.  
\- “You ARE a ridiculous man.” John said with a smile.  
\- “I love you, John.” It was with a shaky voice these words finally was uttered by the man who had been in love with John Watson, since the first day they met. John grinned a bit.  
\- “No shit, Sherlock.” John laughed, a bit nervously. “I, I love you too, Sherlock.”


	2. The Second Chance pt 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's plane turns back for landing and John Watson gets his final chance to tell Sherlock how he feels.

They were both smiling at this point. Sherlock, with a relieved smile on his lips, and John with an “oh my god, what have I done”-smile. But he did know what he’d done, with honesty and love.

But still, it was hard, cause how would this turn out? What would people think? Would there ever be any more than this?

John closed his eyes, and then he almost threw himself at Sherlock, embracing him in a violent hug, that pressed the air out of Sherlock, but even so, Sherlock hugged back. It was a long hug, and a few tears from both of them. When they finally let go, they stared at each other for a long time. John, a bit nervous, stood up and said:  
\- “Want some tea? I think I need some scotch. Or do you want anything else?”  
\- “Some wine would be nice” Sherlock smiled, his eyes glowing.

A while later, now sitting in their chairs; John with his fourth glass of scotch, Sherlock on his third glass of wine. It has been quiet since John asked about the tea. John wanted to relax and Sherlock knew why. John had only ever been able to talk about his feeling when he was a bit drunk. It must have been a really big step for John telling him what he did, a couple of hours ago.

John started laughing a bit.  
\- “This is weird, isn’t it?” John asked.  
\- “You are afraid where this will lead and what other people will think of you.” Sherlock said.  
\- “Hey, no deducing! …You have to drink some more first”. John smiled.  
\- “Okay”. Sherlock poured the last of the bottle of wine in is glass, “your way”.

About 30 or 40 minutes later, they were both giggling. Sherlock feeling a bit more soused than usually, probably because he hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday.

  
\- “Okay, I feel we’re both ready now, let’s do some deductions! You start, Sherlock”. John said, raising his glass as a hint for Sherlock to raise his glass too. “Cheers!”.

Without the slightest hesitation Sherlock took a quick look on Watson, and then started:  
\- “You had a Bacon sandwich from Pret for breakfast and the coffee you got was a bit too hot. For starters, you’ve got some grease from the sandwich on the arm of your jumper. When I hugged you I could smell a hint of bacon. You have a hint of dark circles under your eyes which you probably got from lack of sleep and the fact that you weren’t able to get any caffeine in your body. And also, your pants are a bit creased, which suggests you’re wearing the pants you wore yesterday, and that you have been sleeping on the sofa. Oh. I‘m sorry”. Sherlock realised his mistake, he didn’t want to spoil the moment.  
\- “Forget about it. Well? Continue, Sherlock Holmes.”  
\- “It’s quite clear.” Sherlock thought some before he continued, maybe a bit of ‘joking’ would cheer him up. “As I can se from you facial expression, …you think I am unbelievably smart. Not only smart, but also quite fantastic. A proper genius!”  
\- “Haha!” John laughed out loud, “Well, that’s true! Or at lest some of it.”  
\- “Okay, now it’s your turn, Dr John Watson”. Sherlock said.  
\- “Soo, Okay. Hmm. You’re red around you’re eyes, cause you've been crying… like a little baby” John giggled.  
\- “Don't smear it on my face mr. Obvious!” Sherlock said in an annoyed voice, but still smiling.

They laughed a bit, keeping their eyes on each other for a moment, until John finally spoke again.

\- “Okay okay! You've… Showered today. And you're drunk!”. John kept on smiling, leaning his head to his hand, and looking over at Sherlock.  
\- “So are you.” Sherlock laughed.  
\- “Mmhm, myes haha.”  
\- “Back to deducting, give me your best.” Sherlock teased.  
\- “Fine. You haven't brushed your hair today, after the shower. It's all curly in the ends. Aaand you love me.” (Sherlock smiles).  
“I deduccct.. Hmmhm, that you've got nice eyes. And cheekbones. And mmhm… lipshmmn”. John felt himself getting drunker by the minute and couldn’t help himself saying all this.

\- “What? Say that again.” Sherlock asked with curiosity. For John had mumbled out a great part of what he had said, smiling and biting his fingertip.  
\- “What, what did I say?” John smiles, holding him with his eyes, quite flirtatious.

It started to burn inside Sherlock’s chest. That smile was new to him, taunting and teasing. By now, Sherlock had finished his wine, and opened the other bottle standing at the side of his chair. The scotch bottle was empty and John’s glass was filled with some wine instead.

\- “Sorry, Sheerrl, I need to pee.” John mumbled out, as some sort of joke.

John stood up, drousy and quite intoxicated, drunk in other words, but lost his balance and fell forwards.

His face heated up, he was blushing. John had caught the sides of Sherlock’s chair, now closely looking into the detective’s eyes.  
\- “God, you are beautiful.“  
John leaned in a bit closer, but still hesitant; he's knee’s now touching the edge of the chair. He could hear Sherlock’s breathing getting heavier. John put one of his hands on Holmes chest, feeling his heart race.

Sherlock moaned, and then closed the last distance between them, throwing himself into a passionate kiss. His hands grabbed Watson around his back with a firm grip on his jumper, pressing john closer to his body.

But it wasn't close enough.

John grabbed the collar of Sherlock’s shirt as he climbed over Sherlock, one knee at each side of his hips.

Sherlock’s soft lips pressed hard against Watson’s, as his hands slid from his back to his bum, caressing and moving johns hips closer to his.

The feelings John had in this moment was something new, these certain feelings he had never felt before; like electricity tingling on every point Sherlock’s and his body touched. He couldn’t stop himself. He saw Sherlock as he never had seen a man before; like this beautiful creature, with the whole universe in his eyes. His hands in Sherlock’s soft curls, his dark brown hair that twirled between John’s fingers.

Sherlock started kissing John’s neck, breathing hard into his ear. Sherlock slid his hands onto John’s jumper and started pulling it off. John was right there with him, stretching his arms to the ceiling, to let him. The clothing was thrown at the floor. With his fingers, Sherlock stroked John’s back while their lips met again, in a passionate and wild kiss. Sherlock gently moved his fingertips over Watsons scar, kissing him deeper. His hands continued down, took a grip of his doctor’s waist, and pressed him against his crotch, before pushing John to his feet. In a short moment their eyes met and they both smiled, a bit out of breath.

\- “Take it off, I know you want to.” Sherlock smiled.  
\- “Aye, Aye, captain” John said, and started unbuttoning Sherlock’s shirt.

As the shirt was unbuttoned, and more and more of Holmes’ skin was revealed, John could see the scars. New scars, old scars, and the one his wife had been the cause of. Watson ripped the black shirt of and put his hands on Holmes waist, kissing his scar and his chest, all the way up to his neck. Sherlock moaned, and his breathing turned into panting. John’s grip tightened, and he started pushing Sherlock to the sofa, kissing him all over, while they both unbuttoned their pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post HLV. Part 2/2.
> 
> My first language is Swedish, so please bear with my writing :)

**Author's Note:**

> Post HLV. Part 1/2. 
> 
> My first language is Swedish, so please bear with my writing :)


End file.
